


You are My Sunshine

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School to College, Rey Is Sunshine, Reylo - Freeform, ben is loner, kiss, reylo is endgame, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Came up with this at 2 am while at work, hope you enjoy! Super short!Kudos are gold, Comments are priceless!





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this at 2 am while at work, hope you enjoy! Super short!
> 
> Kudos are gold, Comments are priceless!

Rey was always happy. Reflected through her name, she was a child of the sun, a ray of sunshine. She was bright and bubbly and always wore that toothy smile.

Perhaps that’s why Ben found her overwhelmingly irritating from the beginning.

When they met in high school biology, they were partnered up for the class project. Rey of course wanted to do something on plants and photosynthesis, something that focused on life. Ben just rolled his eyes at the idea and put up with the girl. She was a newbie that came from overseas, she clearly hadn’t heard of his reputation as the school’s designated loner. But he knew once bio was over that she’d move on. No longer needing to associate with him.

It wasn’t until his senior year of college that he ran into Rey again. The first thing he noticed about her was the sunflower tattoo he spotted on her forearm.  _That_  and one other thing, she didn’t sport a smile, but a furrowed brow and angry look in her eye.

“Rey” Ben said before his mind could stop him. He never reached out to his old classmates, let alone do anything other than  _actively_  avoid them. 

Rey’s eyes softened at the sight of her old classmate.

“Ben! Hi, I’m so sorry, I was dealing with absolutely shit right now! It’s so good to see you though! How have you been?”

Ben zoned out as Rey spoke. Had she always had this glow to her? He remembered her being a happy person, but he didn’t remember her seemingly so golden and...  _beautiful._ But when she cursed he found it simply adorable. To see her mad about something was super cute.

“uh, I’m good!” Ben answered, somewhat frazzled, “I’m just getting ready to graduate. How about you, how have you been?  You look great.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as the final sentence came out of his mouth, shocked that he was being so kind and inviting to this girl who was once just a thorn in his side. 

Rey blushed at the compliment and Ben felt himself wanting to cup her perfect cheek -  _what is going on with me?_

“Well, I am actually just headed over to Starbucks to study and get some stuff done between classes, would you like to join me? Catch up?” Rey asked, tucking the hair hanging in her face back behind her ear, a habit Ben recognized easily as something to do when one is nervous. 

He nodded and followed her to the campus Starbucks. As they walked in the sound of hustle and bustle was all too familiar to Ben and Rey. The campus Starbucks being a very busy place almost always due to students' needs for caffeine and a place to get away from classes to work or study. 

Rey and ben found a place in a corner and sat next to each other. Neither moving to get out any work or computers. 

The couple conversed and caught up on the ongoings of each other's lives. 

Ben was getting ready to graduate and become a teacher, something neither his senator mother or pilot father approved of, while Rey was getting ready to become a guidance counselor and therapist for those in DCS custody and the foster system. 

“I just can’t let any kid go through their life like I did,” Rey mentioned to Ben while discussing the topic, “Nobody should feel like their alone, like they’re nothing.”

“You’re not alone, and maybe you  _were_ nothing, but not to me.” Rey’s checks filled with that beautiful blush again. This time, Ben didn’t hesitate to cup her cheek. His eyes dashed to her lips and then met her hazel eyes again before leaning in. 

Her lips brushed against his and soon she melted into his embrace. As they parted, in need of a breath, Ben simply looked down on Rey with a soft smile before saying something that warmed Rey’s heart and made her fall instantly.

“My sunshine.”


End file.
